


Take It Easy, Boy

by Hidden_In_The_Trees (Written_On_The_Trees)



Series: Strawberry Lipstick [1]
Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Sex Work, Shameless Smut in fact, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Hidden_In_The_Trees
Summary: Dom has particular tastes in the bedroom, but those particular tastes aren't always good for him - so he seeks out a professional.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Strawberry Lipstick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928827
Kudos: 29





	Take It Easy, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the over 3000 words I'm not even sure qualifies as smut because I'm so bad writing it, and remember kids _(although if you're not 18 or older please don't be reading this shit; I'm 22 and it's weird)_ **sex work is work!** That's it: that's the note.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Mate, you've got to dump her. She's actually hurting you."_

_"I know you don't wanna hear about my sex life, Tom, but - "_

_"I'm not trying to kinkshame you or anything, I just think that's not...doing it right, or whatever. Like she's Christian Grey or some shit; she's not good at that shit."_

_"...I'll think about it."_

* * *

That had been the conversation that had led to Dom to leaving his girlfriend, and the ensuing dry spell that had brought him here: a nondescript house in a quiet, posh street near Regents Park. So far all he'd done was look at the glossy black door, but he was already shaking.

Of course, he didn't have to do anything. He hadn't even knocked on the door yet: he could just turn around and walk away, and nobody would ever be any the wiser.

But he'd come here for a reason. It had been six months since he last had sex - and another six months before that since he'd had anything that felt _truly_ satisfying. It had taken him two months alone to find this place, and another three weeks while they vetted him before extending an 'invitation'. He wouldn't get another one if he turned away now.

Swallowing his nerves, Dom reached up and knocked on the door.

_'Hello?'_ a polite voice came through the intercom, crisp and concise.

Dom was much less calm: "Yeah, hi, uh...my name's Dom? Dominic Harrison."

_'Ah, Mr Harrison, of course. You're a little early.'_

He blushed: "Sorry, I didn't think."

_'It's quite alright, I'll be down to let you in now.'_

There was a brief silence before Dom could hear the sound of smart shoes clacking in the foyer of the house. He straightened up, just in time for the door to open to reveal a man in a tailored black shut, smiling blandly at him.

"Mr Harrison, please," he stepped aside and gestured: "Madam is just finishing getting ready. May I offer you a drink while you wait?"

"I...uh...no, thanks. No thank you."

"As you like. I shall be retiring to the kitchen. Madam will be down to meet you when she is ready."

The man disappeared as he said he would, the only trace of his presence the sound of shoes clacking on the white tiles of the floor, leaving a Dom to look around the foyer.

It was nice - very posh. The floors looked like marble, even though Dom knew he wouldn't know any better, there was an ornate mirror on the wall opposite the base of the stairs, half-reflecting the huge bunch of real red roses on the the gold wrought metal and glass table underneath the mirror, and glassand the black and gold wallpaper might be what they called 'flocked'...although, he wouldn't know.

Dom wondered if this was part of it. He'd been asked what he liked: so they knew his tastes. He wondered if setting this up in such a posh house in a pricey part of London was all part of it - just like making him wait. Making him feel small and worthless.

If it was, it was definitely working.

He shifted uncomfortably, resisting the urge to check his phone or pick at his nails or adjust his clothing. He waited patiently, and was soon rewarded by the sound of a set of high heels walking along the hallway upstairs and then down those stairs towards them.

Dom kept his head lowered, hands clasped behind his back.

Once again, he was rewarded: this time with a light laugh from the woman now standing at the bottom of the stairs: "Well, look at you. Such a good boy, waiting so patiently."

Hearing her jovial tone - although her voice was still so crisp and clipped, so upper-class it truly lived up to being called a cut-glass accent - Dom looked up...and froze.

The woman was beautiful.

Golden blonde hair was pulled into a picture-perfect bun, pulling it all away from a face that was made up with golden-brown smokey eyes and bright red lipstick. She wore a white button down shirt that was undone just enough to hint at cleavage, tucked in to tailored black trousers that nipped in at her waist and flared around her ankles, ending at the perfect length to reveal the eight-inch black stilettos with the red soles.

In those shoes, he'd probably be forced to look up at her, even if she was allowing him to stand.

"So, Mr Harrison, I gather it's your first time with us." the woman - Madam - approached...though she didn't stop in front of him, choosing instead to circle him like a cat around a mouse.

Dom wanted to whimper...but he pulled it back, knowing he'd been asked a question, even if it wasn't phrased as such: "Yes, Madam."

"Oh, but such an _eager_ little boy." Madam purred: "Are you always this eager to please?"

"Yes, Madam."

"Good." the tone was one of finality, and Dom wondered if that was it - if he was going to be led upstairs now, but instead Madam paused in front of him and gestured to the doors behind him: "We'll start in there."

Dominic didn't question her.

He couldn't say he was certain of exactly what was happening - but he knew it wasn't his place to ask questions. Madam was in charge here, and he was here to be dominated by her.

"So, Mr Harrison, have you ever visited _any_ professional dominatrixes before?"

"Ah...uh, no, but my girlfriend used to..." he mimed a whipping motion, blushing slightly. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed - and not in a good way - but he suddenly felt uncomfortable: "So I'm not completely inexperienced."

Madam smiled, and unlike the earlier cold twist of her lips, this expression was warm and soothing: "That's good to know. I'm going to be blunt, Mr Harrison, but you seem a little uncomfortable - and not in the pleasurable sense. Please, if there's anything I can do to put you at ease, let me know."

Dom was a little...surprised.

Jesse would never have said that, not when it came to what they got up to in bed. It actually took him a few seconds to think of a response, in which time a small crease had formed between Madam's brows. Dom found his planned response left his mind completely, as he waited for her to criticise him.

Instead she just waited.

"I will." Dom finally agreed.

"Thank you. I do tend to check in, typically using the traffic light system - you know, green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop - especially with new clients such as yourself, but even if I haven't asked, you're free to use the system yourself at any time. If you say yellow, we'll pause, and for red I'll stop entirely." Madam said, her tone so casual she could've been talking about the weather: something Dom found weirdly comforting. This wasn't a big deal for her - she could be trusted not to kick off about it if something didn't go her way. That was reassuring.

It even made his voice a little stronger when he responded: "Good to know."

"Well, I know we've covered your basic preferences. Is there anything else you'd like to mention before we go upstairs?"

"No, Madam."

"Then let's go upstairs." Madam rose gracefully from the sofa, gesturing for him to follow her.

She hooked a finger in the neck of his t-shirt, leading him upstairs by the neck, and Dom could feel heat starting to pool in his groin. He almost stumbled over his own feet following her up the stairs, eyes fixed on the sway of her hips. It felt so good to be led - and led without Madam ever looking back. She knew he would follow her, was so certain of it she didn't even have to check. She knew he was under her control.

Just the thought was enough to make Dom half-hard and needy. He wanted to be good - he wanted to please Madam and make her tell him he was good. The thought of those blunt nails, the ones he could feel the ghost of though his t-shirt, on his skin made him want to whine.

Madam paused at a door at the top of the stairs, turning to look at him with an arched eyebrow: "What safe-word system are we using?"

"The traffic light system."

"Smart boy. Colour?"

"Green."

"Good." Madam nodded, before her face pulled into a sharp smirk and she opened the door of the bedroom: "Strip down to your boxers, and then on your knees, pretty boy."

Dom obeyed without thinking.

He finished folding his clothes on his knees, putting them to the side as Madam circled him, brushing her cool, soft fingertips over the bare skin of his shoulder blades and collar bones. Every now and then, her nails would scrape over his skin, and send shudders over Dom's skin.

Of course, Madam noticed - and she grinned sadistically as she dug her nails into the skin of his shoulder, deep enough to sting, but not enough to truly hurt like he wanted it to.

"Do you like it when I scratch you, boy?"

"Yes, Madam." Dom whispered.

Madam smirked: "Well, then you'll have to earn it."

Dom whimpered wordlessly - but Madam just laughed.

"Did you think you would just kneel there prettily and get whatever you wanted? No, pretty boy, that's not how this is going to work." she lifted a foot to rest her foot against his chest: "You can start by taking off my shoes for me."

Carefully, Dom reached up and undid the slim strap that secured the heel to her foot, and then slid the shoe off of her foot. Madam didn't acknowledge it, merely putting her foot back on the floor to offer up the other shoe.

This time she dug the narrow heel into his chest, forcing him backwards until he was bent backwards, his shoulder blades pressing against the warm wood below him. But he didn't let that stop him from carefully reaching up to undo the strap and slip the other shoe off.

"Put them away. On your hands and knees." Madam ordered, lifting her foot from his chest and gesturing to the row of similar shoes under the window: "You can carry the shoes in your teeth."

Dom whined at the dismissive tone, but shifted until he was on all fours, leaning down to take the ankle straps of the shoes between his teeth. He was rewarded by the brief scratch of nails down his spine as he crawled away, the electric feeling making his abdomen tighten painfully.

When he turned back, it was to find Madam dressed only in a black mesh corset, a strapless black bra, black knickers, and a black garter belt holding up nude stockings. She was sitting on the small bench at the end of the bed, one leg crossed elegant over the other at the knee, smirking at him.

"Oh, you're such a good boy. Such a good pet. Come here, pet." she patted the inside of her thigh, and Dom crawled over, sitting back on his heels when he reached her feet.

He moaned when a hand tangled in his hair, yanking his head harshly to the side so much his muscles burned, sending heat straight to his dick, making him feel impossibly harder. He couldn't help himself, his hips jerked forwards, grinding against thin air, desperate for some relief, but all he got was Madam laughing at him.

"Such a desperate boy. Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to put my hand on your cock? Do you honestly think you deserve that from me?"

"Puh-puh-please...Madam...please..."

"Please what? If you want anything from me, you'll stop being so lazy and use your words."

The thrill of her insult went down Dom's spine like lightning, making him keen desperately: "Please make me deserve it."

Madam cooed mockingly, leaning down to scrape her teeth up the column of his neck to make him cry out, before she whispered in his ear: "Colour?"

"Green!"

Madam spread her legs revealing that - _holy shit_ \- her knickers were crotchless: "Put your hands behind your back, and make me cum. I'll consider letting you do the same, if you're good enough."

Dom leant forward, guided by the hand tangled in his hair, and buried his face between her legs, moaning at the first taste of her. She was almost sweet on his tongue, but not quite, and all Dom wanted to do was work out exactly what she tasted like.

He grinned as she moaned and rocked her hips against his face when his tongue circled her clit. He moaned back when her grip in his hair tightened, and she used it to hold his head still as she started to fuck herself on his tongue, making him feel used and filthy and desperate to cum.

Clutching at his own wrists behind his back to stop himself reach up to touch her, Dom focused on listening on the sounds she made when he licked into her cunt, scrapped his teeth over her clit, and dragged his tongue over her slit, repeating what made her moan and rock her hips harder, and until he could feel her thighs quivering around his head. Her hand tightened in his hair, the pain jolting through his skin and making his dick throb in his boxers, pulling him closer to lick her through her orgasm when she came.

She pushed him away when the shivers in her thighs started to subside, looking down at him with a smug smirk that did nothing to calm Dom down. She kicked him back, Dom's body moving with the gentle pressure on his chest without conscious command on his part, until she could straddle him on the floor, the soft curve of her arse just a few inches above his dick - so close he could feel the heat from between her legs radiating from her, despite the fact she'd left enough space to not be touching him at all.

He bucked his hips, just brushing against her arse, only to stop when nails dug into the skin above his heart and Madam waved her finger in a _'ah-ah'_ gesture, still smirking down at him.

"Now, I don't think I told you to move, pet. But since you've been so good with that pretty mouth of yours..." she mocked, leaning down to take his lower lip between her teeth and _tug_ , pulling away only when he keened from the pleasure-pain: "...I'll let it go just this once. What do you say?"

"Thank you, Madam."

"Good boy." she stroked a hand over Dom's hair, making him want to melt, even as she suddenly pulled back an inch: "Colour?"

It honestly took Dom a few seconds, before his brain caught up and he gasped out: "Green! Please, please Madam, tell me I've been good enough..."

"Oh, you have. You've been so good, pet." Madam cooed so sweetly, the whispered words only made sweeter by her hand trailing down his chest: "You've earned this."

Her hand dipped into his boxers, and then all of a sudden she was smearing the precum from the top of his dick across her palm, before she wrapped her hand around him and started stroking up and down rough enough to be on just the right side of painful.

Dom moaned, jerking his hips up. He was so worked up, he couldn't think straight: all he could do was try and chase the pressure around his dick, lose his mind in the way Madam was touching him.

"Take it easy, take it easy darling. You're such a good boy, so eager to please, you've been so good to me. Let me be good to you." Madam whispered in his ear, pressing the warmth of her body close as her hand sped up. Dom pressed close, soaking in every bit of warmth he could, desperate to keep hearing the praise she was giving him, even as his hips bucked helplessly into her grasp: "I don't even have to ask if you like this; you're so responsive, so honest. You're so close, I bet I could tip you over the edge with just three words."

Dom sucked in air - and choked one it when Madam twisted her wrist just a bit, just enough to make his muscles clench and his back bow, but still leave him chasing: "Please, please, let me cum - fuckin' please!"

"My _perfect_ boy."

Dom's body practically arched off of the floor, he came so hard, his world whiting out as Madam continued to stroke him through his orgasm with one hand on his cock and the other in his hair, cooing compliments against his temple until he was finished.

They stayed there for a few seconds, Dom panting and burying his face between Madam's breasts as she petted his chest. There were no nails scraping over his skin this time, just gentle affection, and Dom marvelled at the feeling, soaking it in for as long as he could before he inevitably had to pull away. Madam seemed almost reluctant to let him go, her eyes scanning over him carefully, looking for signs Dom had no way of predicting, before she pulled away in the same way he had. It was clear she had been expecting to do the whole after-care thing, but Dom wasn't comfortable with paying someone for that. Besides, he'd never needed it anyway, so he was more than happy to put some distance between them.

After that it was all very quick - he was directed to a bathroom where he could shower and redress, before the high-heeled man met him and escorted him out of the house, Madam having long since retreated.

Dom knew he shouldn't be disapointed; after all, this had just been a job to her, he was just a client, and he was the one who'd indicated he didn't want anything after the sex was over...but none of that stopped the sinking feeling in his stomach when he realised that he might have already seen her for the last time.

It wasn't until the high-heeled man politely dismissed him at the front door with a mild 'you have our details if you wish to request another visit' that he realised that this didn't have to be a one-and-done thing.

He might have left with his head ducked, but internally he was fuckin' _beaming_. And he might have walked away from the house without looking back - but it was only because he only waited to get around the corner before pulling out his phone and scrolling for a familiar number.

_'Hello?'_

"Hi, my name's Dominic Harrison. I'd like to book an appointment."

_'I'm sure we can look into making something happen. Would you like to see anyone in particular?'_

"The lady I saw today was really nice. I'd like to see her again."

There was a faint pause - but Dom wasn't surprised. He recognised the voice this time, and knew the man in the tailored suit would likely be looking to Madam to see if she approved. He might not have known it, but even since before he'd knocked on that glossy black front door, she'd never not been in total control of the whole situation, and Dom knew it.

He _liked_ it.

_'I shall check our availability and return your call shortly. Will this number suffice?'_

"Sure. Thank you."

_'Of course, Mr Harrison. I shall be speaking to you again soon.'_

The line went dead, and Dom continued walking towards where his Uber was waiting.

He was grinning the whole way.

* * *

Robert came upstairs, letting himself into the bathroom just like he always did, a mug of steaming tea in each hand.

Nova took her tea gratefully, taking a sip as Robert paused the music playing from her phone - _Yungblud, as it happened, because even if she'd never admit it she was a little more curious about Dominic Harrison than was professionally appropriate_ \- and turned to face her.

"He's asked to see you again."

"Already?"

Robert smirked: "You made quite the impression - but you already knew that."

It was Nova's time to smirk, even as she hid it behind her mug: "It's what I do."

"So, will you be wanting to take him on as a client again?"

"Why not?" she shrugged: "He's such a nice boy. So eager to please."

Robert nodded and left to make arrangements, while Nova just grinned.

Maybe she wasn't the only one a little more interested than she should be.


End file.
